Rainy Day
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: It's a rainy day in Hasetsu. Victor decides they can use it as a rest day, and the two enjoy each other's company as they go about their mundane, but welcomed day off. Lots of Victuuri fluff.
1. Morning Snuggles

**This is the first chapter of what may be about six. This story is based on a question asked on the Yuri On Ice Amino by viktuurishipper9** **6, who asked what would Victor and Yuuri do on a rainy day. I gave a long answer and decided to make it into a full fanfic, and with two users expressing interest in reading, the first chapter has been written.**

 **Each chapter will be short and sweet, with lots of Victuuri fluff.**

* * *

The rain steadily tapped against the window. The younger of the two woke up half an hour ago, however he had yet to leave the warmth of his lover's arms.

Large brown eyes stared at the sleeping man not even a foot away. Victor slept on his side, his face pointed towards Yuuri. With a placid smile Yuuri watched Victor's even breathing.

The dark-haired man snuggled closer and pressed his lips against Victor's. The latter stirred and those long silver eyelashes parted, he blinked twice then his vision cleared allowing his lover's smile to be the first thing to welcome him.

"Yuuri," Victor said in a barely audible voice. He stretched out his arms then encircled them around the smaller man's frame. With closed eyes he asked, "What time is it?"

Yuuri pulled himself from Victor's hold causing the latter to whine. Yuuri slipped on the glasses that set on the nightstand. His finger pressed the home button on his smartphone to read the time being just a few minutes after eleven.

"You need to stretch," Victor said with a yawn. He smiled at the Japanese man and pulled the source of warm back towards himself. "Then we must jog five miles."

"It's raining," Yuuri replied. He kissed Victor on the lips causing the other to smile.

Victor opened his eyes and for the first time noticed the patter of rain just outside their shelter. For a moment he contemplated bracing the elements for his student's training. However last time they ran in the rain Yuuri fell ill, and while he enjoyed caring for him, they didn't have time for another delay.

"We can't afford to waste an entire day," Victor said. "We will do indoor training instead." He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri's making the smaller man laugh. The sound of Katsuki's laughter melted Victor.

"You're right," Yuuri said. However instead of moving to get up, he wrapped his arms around Victor's back.

The two laid there in silence with the exception of breathing. Yuuri tucked his head underneath Victor's chin. Victor pressed his lips against Yuuri's forehead. He gave his lover seven kisses then tightened his hold on Yuuri.

Almost an hour passed and the two both barely dozed off more than once. The rain showed no signs of slowing, let alone stopping anytime soon. For the most part the window barred the miserable weather, a bit of chill crept inside causing the two to cuddle closer.

"We're not making much progress," Yuuri said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Victor checked his phone to see it was now close to noon. He sat up causing Yuuri to mimic his movements at a slower rate. The morning snuggle had been nice, but now it appeared it was time to get down to business. Despite his longing to be lazy, Yuuri knew that attitude wouldn't earn him gold.

"We already wasted much of the day," Victor said. He tilted his head and smiled at his fiance. "I suppose today can be a rest day. We'll just have to work extra hard tomorrow." He winked then ruffled Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri nodded then pushed the covers off of him.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked while Yuuri's legs dangled over the bed.

"I'm hungry," the younger man answered causing the other to laugh.

"Typical Yuuri," Victor said, but the rumbling in his own stomach prompted him to follow after.

* * *

 **Short, but hopefully fluffy and sweet. The next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. Lunch

**It's been two months since I posted this story. Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter two: making and eating lunch.**

 **For this chapter I researched typical Japanese meals and hopefully everything here is accurate.**

 **Thank you to midnightsky0612 and ukewithdarksoul for your reviews on the first chapter.**

* * *

Victor enjoyed watching Yuuri cook.

The Japanese man stood at the stove with a white apron tied around his waist. With a smile he sauteed the vegetables while the rice cooker steamed on the counter. Victor gleamed at just how graceful Yuuri's wrist circled with each stir.

A memory of when Victor first ate his home cooking surfaced and Yuuri's smile increased as he recalled the twinkling in Victor's eyes as he exclaimed its scrumptious flavor to the heavens. He shut off the vegetables now slightly browned.

Yuuri then moved to stir the miso soup. Unconciously he hummed a tune from his childhood. The steam from the pot slightly fogged up his glasses. As Yuuri went to adjust the heat he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso.

"Vic-Victor," Yuuri cried.

His hand bumped the pot handle. Yuuri started for a second then grabbed it before the soup had a chance to spill over the side. All the while Victor kept his hold on his darling love.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. He then frowned at the handsome man who had difficulty keeping his hands to himself. The delicious aroma heightened by closer proximity to the food.

"I told you not to do that when I'm cooking," Yuuri scolded. He turned around with Victor's hands still on him.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so cute and you were even humming," Victor said and nuzzled against Yuuri's jawline.

However Yuuri pushed him away. Victor's smile faded at the sight of his boyfriend's deeper frown. "Both of us could've been scalded."

Victor stared speechless for a moment. He then grinned and said, "You know you're cute when you're mad."

Yuuri whined and pressed his hands over his face.

He gasped as he remembered the food still on the stove. He flicked off the burner warming the soup then stirred the vegetables once more.

Victor made himself useful by pouring the tea Yuuri recently brewed. He sat the cups on the table then looked out the window to see the rain still falling at a healthy rate.

The bottom of the bowls bumped the table tearing Victor's attention away from the weather. A bowl of rice topped with grilled salmon now sat at each spot. The gray-haired man took his seat on the floor then waited for Yuuri to return with the steaming bowls of miso soup.

Yuuri sat down across from Victor. The two put their hands together and said, "Itadakimasu," a custom that caught Victor by surprise the first time he dined with Yuuri's family, but now was second nature. They both reached for the chopsticks.

Victor popped the fish into his mouth and his lips curved into a huge grin. Yuuri chuckled and with a nod accepted his fiance's compliment.

"How lucky am I to be engaged to a good cook," Victor said in between bites.

"Too bad I can't say the same," Yuuri teased.

Victor gasped with an offended look on his face. A few seconds later his gaping mouth curved upwards. "I suppose I'm good at everything else, so if cooking's my one flaw, I'll take it."

Yuuri shook his head, but still smiled. Victor was correct he was lucky-lucky to spend the rest of his life with the main reason for his joy.


End file.
